Time to stop running
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: Estava na altura de parar de fugir.


**Título: **Time to stop running

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** T

**Casal:** Usami & Misaki

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade

**Sinopse:** "Estava na _altura de parar de fugir_."

**Notas da História:** Junjou Romantica não me pertence (infelizmente) e nada disto aconteceu. E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Time to stop running**_

- _**Se ele é assim porque é que não vens viver comigo?**_ – Fora o que o irmão de Usagi-san dissera naquela tarde quando apanhara Misaki à saída do trabalho, há dois dias atrás.

Começaram a conversar e de repente, sem se saber muito bem como, a conversa foi recair sobre Usagi-san, e Misaki começou a dizer o quanto Akihiko era pervertido e sabia ser realmente impertinente e incomodativo por vezes. Era sempre assim, quando o assunto da conversa o deixava envergonhado e nervoso começava a dizer coisas sem pensar; coisas que, na realidade, não sentia.

Se já não bastava o facto de aquela conversa não lhe sair da cabeça, agora Usagi-san estava a agir estranhamente nos últimos dois dias. Já não o assediava ou envergonhava com frases de duplo sentido e já não o agarrava e arrastava até ao quarto. Agora só falava consigo quando era estritamente necessário, para perguntar algo normal ou para elogiar a sua comida. Akihiko estava estranho. E Misaki não sabia se ficava contente pela mudança, nervoso ou triste.

- **Ahhhh! Ele é tão complicado de compreender!** – Resmungou para consigo próprio remexendo os seus cabelos castanhos com as mãos como se tentasse clarificar os seus próprios pensamentos.

De repente ouviu a porta de casa abrir e segundos depois fechar novamente; ele chegara!

- **Tadaima!** – Anunciou dirigindo-se logo para as escadas sem sequer olhar para o mais novo que o seguiu com o olhar a partir do sofá.

- **Okaeri.** – Falou pouco antes do outro entrar no seu quarto, não sabendo se ele o ouvira ou não.

Misaki suspirou. Ele estava a evitá-lo, não havia dúvidas sobre isso. E também não havia dúvidas de que não estava a gostar nada disso.

"_Espera! Isso quer dizer que eu gosto quando aquele pervertido me agarra e diz frases de duplo sentido? Não, não pode ser!_" – Abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro bruscamente e levantou-se do sofá dirigindo-se para trás do balcão da cozinha para fazer o jantar.

Passado algum tempo o jantar estava feito e a mesa estava pronta. Usagi-san não parecia fazer intenções de descer do quarto e Misaki não achava que gritar fosse uma boa opção, por isso decidiu subir para o chamar.

Bateu à porta chamando pelo nome do outro e recebendo apenas um baixo, mas audível, "_Entra_" como resposta.

- **O jantar está pronto.** – Anunciou assim que adentrou o quarto, encontrando o companheiro de apartamento estendido na cama de barriga para cima e fitando o teto como se o analisasse.

- **Não tenho fome.** – Respondeu sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção.

- **Oh!** – Corou, sem no entanto saber muito bem porquê. – **Então vou meter a tua parte no frigorífico para mais tarde.** – Ia sair, mas deteve-se mal ouviu a voz do outro chamá-lo.

- **Misaki.** - Chamou-o, estando agora sentado no meio da sua cama fitando o outro sem pestanejar. – **Já decidiste?**

O mais novo estremeceu. – **Não sei sobre o que é que estás a falar.** – Fez-se de desentendido não se atrevendo a olhar para ele. A sua mente gritava para que saísse dali, mas o seu corpo não se movia.

- **Eu sei da tua conversa com o meu irmão. Ele fez questão de me contar.** – Revelou evasivo.

- **O que é que ele te disse?** – Perguntou ainda sem se virar para o encarar.

- **Disse que se tinham encontrado por acaso e que tu te queixas-te da convivência comigo; que eu sou inconveniente, aborrecido, cansativo e que estarias muito melhor se nunca me tivesses conhecido.** – A sua voz ia ficando mais baixa à medida que ia falando.

- **Hey! Eu não disse esse último!** – Exclamou indignado olhando finalmente para o mais velho.

- **Então admites que disseste o resto?** – Os seus olhos fixaram-se nos do mais novo com amargura. No fundo sabia que Misaki se sentia um pouco assim e não apreciava as suas investidas diárias, mas saber que ele tinha dito isso a outra pessoa com todas as letras, e que ainda por cima essa pessoa era o seu irmão… doía. – **Podes ir viver com ele se quiseres. Só não sei se ele será melhor que eu.** – Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta do quarto, parando ao lado do moreno. – **De qualquer maneira, eu já estou habituado a perder aquilo que amo.** – Sussurrou e saiu em direção à casa de banho, fechando a porta. Segundos depois o som de água a correr pôde ser ouvido.

Misaki ficou completamente imóvel com os olhos levemente arregalados. Não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Admitia que, por momentos, tinha refletido sobre a ideia de ir viver com o irmão de Usami, mas tão depressa como a ideia veio, ela se foi.

Não podia deixá-lo sozinho; ele não sabia tomar conta de si próprio! Será que era mesmo por isso que não o deixava? Talvez fosse, mas talvez não fosse apenas isso…

"_De qualquer maneira, eu já estou habituado a perder aquilo que amo._" – Pois é, Akihiko sempre fazia questão de lhe dizer que o amava, direta ou indiretamente. E ele? Nunca correspondia com a mesma intensidade. Nem quando dormiam juntos; no dia seguinte Misaki agia sempre como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso não seria um pouco cruel? Afinal ele também o amava, certo?

Saiu do quarto e desceu até à sala, dirigindo-se até à janela e olhando lá para fora, não se fixando em nenhum ponto em especial.

"_Argh! Porque é que eu tenho de ser assim?_" – Pensou frustrado. Porque é que não podia simplesmente pôr a vergonha e o orgulho de lado e corresponder aos toques apaixonados e às palavras carinhosas do outro?

Estava tão distraído com os seus pensamentos que não notou a aproximação de Akihiko até este ter os seus braços em volta do seu tronco, abraçando-o firmemente.

- **Misaki.** – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, mandando arrepios pelo corpo todo do mais novo. – **Eu não quero que vás. Eu… prometo que posso mudar.** – Pediu. Seria difícil mudar o seu comportamento, mas se isso significava continuar a tê-lo perto de si estava disposto a fazê-lo.

Passado o pequeno choque, o moreno relaxou e suspirou abanando a cabeça para depois a pousar no ombro do mais alto.

- **Eu não vou a lado nenhum.** – Fechou os olhos. – **E não quero que mudes. **– Disse por fim.

- **Mas…**

- **Não!** – Interrompeu-o. E de repente sentiu-se corar profundamente por aquilo que queria dizer a seguir, mas já se tinha decidido e não ia voltar atrás; já tinha fugido demais. Respirou fundo e juntou toda a sua coragem para admitir aquilo que nunca admitira antes. – **Eu… eu apaixonei-me por ti por aquilo que és e… não faz sentido mudares por causa da minha timidez aliada à minha impulsividade idiota.**

Usami arregalou os olhos e precisou de alguns segundos para absorver completamente aquilo que tinha acabado de ouvir. E depois sorriu; sorriu como há muito tempo não sorria.

Largou-o e virou-o de frente para si e Misaki corou ainda mais (se é que isso era possível) ao ver que o companheiro tinha apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura, os seus cabelos húmidos pingavam e as gotas de água caiam sobre o seu peito nu, escorrendo até desaparecerem na toalha.

Deu por si a morder o lábio inferior ao seguir o caminho de uma das muitas gotas de água, e só quando o fez se deu conta de que estava a apreciar o corpo do outro e desviou rapidamente a cara para outro lado completamente envergonhado. Apesar de já terem dormido juntos muitas vezes, aquela era a primeira vez que Misaki realmente se apanhava a apreciar o corpo do outro. Nunca tivera coragem para o fazer antes.

Um sorriso malicioso, característico do mais velho, desenhou-se nos seus lábios. – **Anda.** – Puxou-o consigo de volta à casa de banho. – **Vamos tomar um banho.** – Fechou a porta e começou por lhe tirar a blusa.

- **Ma-mas t-tu já t-tomas-te b-banho.** – Gaguejou nervoso, estremecendo quando sentiu as mãos do outro nas suas calças desapertando-as.

- **Não me importo de tomar outro, desde que seja contigo.** – Virou-se e dirigiu-se à banheira para ligar o chuveiro. – **Vem.** – Puxou-o pelos boxers e antes de entrarem para debaixo de água estes também foram retirados e a toalha que o mais velho usava foi igualmente esquecida.

Misaki engoliu em seco ao sentir os seus corpos nus tocarem-se debaixo da água corrente assim que foi abraçado. Não conseguiu conter um pequeno suspiro de prazer com o contacto.

- **Misaki.** – Akihiko sussurrou. – **Aishiteru.** – Declarou.

O moreno fechou os olhos com força e abraçou o outro pelo pescoço, procurando reunir o resto da sua coragem para retribuir.

- **Aishiterumo.** – Murmurou surpreendendo-se com a real facilidade com que aquela palavra saiu dos seus lábios.

E isso bastou para que Usami se afasta-se apenas o suficiente para unir os seus lábios num beijo carregado de sentimentos.

E pela primeira vez naquela noite Misaki não relutou em nada quando fizeram amor, entregando-se completamente às palavras carinhosas e aos toques apaixonados que eram dedicados a si.

Estava na _altura de parar de fugir_.

**Owari!**

* * *

Esta é a minha primeira história de Junjou Romantica e estou um pouco nervosa :3

Espero que gostem e comentem. Eu pessoalmente até gostei do resultado final, mas cabe-vos a vocês dar o feedback final :)

Beijinhos.


End file.
